


Shattered Glass

by hedxnist



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, Death of a loved one, F/M, Lost Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedxnist/pseuds/hedxnist
Summary: Post Papa III’s deathAmelie finds out through an insider in the clergy that the man she cares about was murdered and sneaks into the church gone midnight to grieve.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus II/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Shattered Glass

The deep purple silk glided through petit, pale fingers as they grabbed hold and dragged it closer to the now fragile body they were attached too. A white-knuckled and shaky grip as she brought the fabric to her tear-stained, mascara smudged face, wettened eyelashes fluttering closed as she breathed deeply, the scent that lingered behind filling her senses with what was inexplicably him.

A deafening silence filled the room around her, it was cold, empty, lifeless, it used to be so warm, so homely, but that was when he was here when he would sit not too far from where she was right now and they’d throw jabs back and forth at each other, though none of them was malicious, they both knew that, it didn’t take a genius to realise they cared for one another.

But it was an agony that she felt right now, laying here in the luscious sheets, surrounded by the remnants of his life, the things he left behind, being one of those herself, and though she cried as her heart ached, ached for the gentle touch she knew he had, the touch she’d never got to experience, she’d lost him, just as she’d truly found him, and it hurt as nothing else had ever hurt her before.

Oh, how she longed for him to be there, even just to sit and talk about how amazing he was as he would often do, sipping from a glass of red wine, from a bottle similar to the three empty ones now on his desk, the used glass with the excess of her lipgloss around the rim, a merlot, how he loved those.

If she’d of known how fast he’d of been ripped from her life she would’ve said something, admitted not just to herself but to him how she didn’t hate him like she had said countless times before, about how she just wanted to feel his fingers run through her hair, for his hand to rest on her jaw as his thumbs would glide aimlessly over her cheekbones, for him to gaze into her eyes with his mismatched ones that were in their own way just so beautiful to her, for him to see her, just once, and she’d give anything, all the money in the world.

Arms darting out to wrap around the expanse of purple, black and gold and pull it to her chest, her face disappearing into the ball fo fabric, she knew if he could see her he’d make a quip about her creasing his robe or even getting makeup on it, and she’d think of something equally as sarcastic to snap back, but she knew it could never be, he was gone, and she’d always be hollow without him.

Pulling herself away from the robes she sighed softly, letting go of them and moving to get up and out of his bed, over to the dresser again, picking up a bottle of the merlot, it was his, she’d found it in his room, more tears cascaded down her cheeks as her pain mixed with her rage, she knew who’d done this, she knew who had taken him and it infuriated her, gripping the bottle tightly she turned and threw it against the far wall with a scream of anguish, and as the bottle broke she slipped to the floor, her legs not able to hold her up a second longer.

She watched the remnants of the wine trickle down the bricks as the sun glinted off the shards down strewn about the room, as she choked on a quiet sob, looking up she saw a framed photo of him on a dresser, shakily getting to her feet she walked over and picked it up, not caring about the broken glass under her heels as she gripped the frame, teardrops falling onto the glass as she moved back to sit on the bed, staring at the photo of him a small smile tugged at her lips and she wiped her eyes carefully.

Her screams didn’t go unheard of course so soon enough, his brother came barging into the room, fear in his eyes as he seemed worried about the noise, she looked up at him, fresh tears already welling in her eyes as her shaking hands held the photo of the man she cared about, no, the man she loved, she didn’t have to say anything, the older man knew just from the state of the room and from the state of her.

“Oh, caro.”

Was all he said as his features softened, she looked away, back at the photo in her hands as the man walked in and shut the door behind him, moving to sit by her side, she sniffled softly, she didn’t want anyone seeing her like this, she’d been careless to let her emotions overwhelm her judgment but with the circumstances, it was understandable.

The two sat there, saying nothing, a mutual pain and understanding, the older man moving to wrap an arm around her shoulder and pull her to his side, caving into the warmness he provided she pulled the photo to her chest and moved to bury her face in his as she let it out, sobbing against his robes, and he just held her, a single tear shedding for his brother as he comforted her, knowing her pain and anger all too well.


End file.
